Wolframs plan
by luna bear28
Summary: wolfram finds out that Yuri is going to break up with him, so he comes up with a plan to make Yuri fall in love with him, by pretending not to love him. But what happens when he starts to believe his own lie and the plan works.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Wolframs plan

Summary: wolfram finds out that Yuri is going to break up with him, so he comes up with a plan to make Yuri fall back in love with him, by pretending not to love him. But what happens when he starts to believe his own lie and the plan works. Will they lose eachother forever?

Pairing: Wolfram X Yuri

Rating: M for sexual situations in later chapters

Authors note: I do not own these characters or the series.

Chapter 1: The inspiration

Wolfram stands outside while watching his men practice, he has a scowling look on his face and is barely paying attention to them. His thoughts have wavered a lot lately, especially when it came to a specific double black wimp whose been ignoring him for the past four weeks. Yuri had been avoiding him a lot lately in very noticeable ways, like dodging him when they past by in the halls of the palace, walking off somewhere in the opposite direction from where wolfram was walking, and not speaking to him or addressing him when wolfram tries to make contact with him. _"what's that wimps problem? How can he ignore his fiancé like this?" _This thought made him scowl even more and he yells at one of his men for not gripping his sword tight enough. After practice he wanders the halls in search for Greta, it was time for him to read to her. He passes by Yuri's personal office when he hears Yuri's voice inside saying "I'm going to have to break off the engagement".

Wolfram freezes in his tracks, "no it's just my imagination, he must be talking about something else." He heard some other voices in the room and stayed where he was out of sight of whoever was in the room.

Yuri gets up from his desk and walks back and forth in the office trying to figure something out. "I don't want to hurt him but at the same time I really don't want to marry another guy".

Conrad walks up to where Yuri was "Your highness this is a very delicate situation, your about to go back out on an engagement that's been known far and wide to be a legitimate one, everyone has already accepted wolfram as your future bride, I would appreciate it that you treat it with the seriousness it deserves".

Yuri could understand the strictness in Conrad's voice, this was his baby brother after all, yet still "I know Conrad, it's just well since I was young, I have always been used to the tradition Japanese family life, you know with a beautiful wife and two kids and a house, and I come home everyday from work and she has made me dinner and the family sits around the table discussing their day, the same kind of life my dad has. How can I have that married to another guy, especially a temperamental fire demon like wolfram". Yuri passes a hand through his hair and sighs "I only hope that he'll stay and be my friend after this, just because I don't want to marry him doesn't mean I want him out of my life".

Conrad didn't say anything the expression on his face was unreadable "then I suggest you do this as quickly as possible, to prolong this any further would be problematic for the both of you".

Wolfram slid away from the doorway quietly and walked hastily towards the library. If he wasn't so heartbroken he would have killed the wimp. He walks inside the library and over to one of the large bookshelves and leaned against it. He allowed himself to cry soundlessly into his hands praying that no one found him_ "so that's how he felt all along, I thought that if we were together long enough he would learn to love me, what a fool I was"._ He sobbed into his hands trying his best not to utter a word, sliding down the book shelf and sitting on the floor. He hugged his knees and buried his face in them, continuing his pity party. _" what will happen now? I won't be able to sleep in his bed with Greta, I might even have to move away to uncle's kingdom, I'll have to, I can't stay in the same place as Yuri and watch him court one shameless hussy after another, that would be too painful"._

While deep in his sorrow, the blond hadn't noticed that Anissina and Greta entered the library, Greta holding a large book in her hand was the first to speak. "lady anissina, I can't find wolfram anywhere, he was supposed to read me a story".

Wolfram stayed completely still when the two females entered the room and sat down at one of the tables _"oh no, I totally forgot, but I can't let them see me like this"._ He stayed where he was hoping they would leave soon.

Anissina opened up the book and smiles at Greta who took a seat at the other end of the table "not to worry, I'll read this to you, it just happens to be one of my favorites, I call it " Mistress Anissina and the spoiled ogre".

Greta smiles back and sits there to listen "the title sounds interesting".

Annissina begins to read the story "Once Upon a time, there was a mean and cruel selfish ogre king, who got everything he could ever want, from the tiniest of items to the largest of them. He was born into a very wealthy ogre family and had everything he could ever want handed to him on a silver platter. But the only item that he never paid much attention to was a golden musical box that would automatically play a lullaby in the background of his bedroom. This music box would play from sun up to sun down and he wouldn't pay it much mind at all, it fact he was down right sick of it and had planned to get rid of it".

Wolfram listened to the story still wallowing in his own self pity not really caring for the story at all. _"I must admit though, I've never heard this one before"._

Anissina continues "one day a traveler from a far away land happened upon his kingdom, she had just come from slaying an evil monster and saving the ogre kingdom, could you guess what her name was?"

Greta chuckled "Anissina the great of course".

Anissina laughed "you know me too well. Anyway the ogre who was the king of the land, invited her to the castle and told her that she was to search the palace, there were many valuable things there so if she found what she wanted she could keep it. So she searched the palace, yet everything that she found simply did not meet with her standards. She finally came upon the ogre's room, while there she saw the solid gold music box, playing a beautifull melody, it was such a sweet thing that she took it and presented it to the ogre saying "this is what I want". The ogre laughed and scoffed at anissina saying "take it, it's an old piece of junk anyway, I've had it for years, I was planning to get rid of it anyway". So anissina took the music box and disappeared from the ogre's kingdom, never to be heard from again. For many days and many nights that ogre was unable to sleep, his days were filled with lonely music less mornings and sleepless depressing nights. He then remembered the music box and remembered all the times he had with it, from the first day he got it till the last day he gave it away. He realized he always loved that music box and how big of a mistake he made giving it up. The poor and lonely ogre decided to search for the traveler who took his music box, but could never find any sign of her "oh if only I realized sooner how important my music box was to me, I would have never given it away", he said as he cried and cried his lonely life away. The end"

Greta sat there and blinked for a moment "well that wasn't a very happy ending".

Anissina closed the book "stories can sometimes mirror real life, and in life things don't always have a happy ending".

Greta quircked an eyebrow "but I am a bit confused, I thought he didn't want the music box, why is it that he waited until it was gone before realizing he wanted it".

Anissina stood up and smiled down at her "well young princess, sometimes you won't know what you really have until it's gone, when you have it you won't appreciate it that much, but when it's gone you start to miss it and want it back. In real life most people have a tendency to want what they simply can't have, it's a known fact that's been proven for centuries".

Greta smiles and gets up to follow anissina "oh I get it, but in real life would that same notion work with people too".

Of course" Lady Anissina leads Greta to the door "sometimes people use that method to get back the loved one they have lost, so the best way to get someone to pay attention to you is to pretend not to pay attention to them. It scares that person into thinking that they will lose you forever so they will want to do what they can to keep you all to themselves." Anissina chuckles and then sighs "ah, the workings of the human mind never seize to amaze me. Now come along it's time for your lessons".

Greta follows her out the door "yes ma, am".

Wolfram waits for the door to close before standing up _"humpf what nonsense is she filling my daughters head with now, that doesn't really work in the real world"_. He grumbles to himself while wiping his eyes and cleaning his face with a handkerchief from the tears that were beginning to dry up. He then walks over to the chairs and tables and sits down to think about what he needed to do after Yuri breaks up with him. However his thoughts hovered back to the story Anissina read _"no, there's no way that would work, would it?"_ He frowned a bit and combed his fingers through his hair trying to get the idea out of his head but failing miserably _"I could never pull that off, I would have to force myself into believing that I don't love him, could I really do that?"_

While he pondered this, Conrad entered the room "wolfram there you are, everything alright?"

Luckily for the blond his tears had dried up and he cleaned off his face a long time ago so it didn't look like he had just been crying "yes, I'm fine why?"

Conrad gave him a sad look " his majesty wishes to see you in his office".

Wolfram became very nervous even though he didn't show it _"damn, he's doing this now? but why? Why is he so quick to break my heart?" _instead of sorrow, the blonds thoughts were overcome with anger, as he walked out the library and towards Yuri's office _"you hate being with me that much don't you? If that's the case then why the hell should I care about trying to get you to love me? Who the hell do you think you are?"_ The closer they got to the office the more pissed off wolfram had become _"I've been there for you since day one, and this is how you treat me? Well I've got a surprise for you wimp, you thought I was mean before? ha… you haven't seen anything yet"._

Conrad and Wolfram entered Yuri's office, There they met up with Gunter who had come in as an additional witness. The beautiful male looked at wolfram with a sad expression as the blond walked up to Yuri's desk with an unreadable expression on his face. Yuri looks up at him, unsure and suddenly lacking the confidence he had earlier to do this, the double black king took a deep breath and pulled a document out of his drawer presenting it to wolfram.

Wolfram picked up the document and looked at it _"this is from the time I left home to go back and live with uncle, it's the letter I wrote". _He then looks back up at Yuri blankly _"so this is how you want to do this"._

Yuri gives him a stern look "this letter was written by you the day you left to go live with Walterana at his kingdom, it states that you relinquish your role as my fiancé. Therefore this engagement is null and void, we shall no longer continue on with this phony relationship". Yuri exhaled and continued not really knowing what wolfram is thinking "I will not marry you wolfram, this engagement is officially over". Yuri waited for wolframs response, he knew the blond was going to be upset and he was fully prepared for that.

Instead wolfram looks at Yuri for a really long time with an unreadable expression on his face, he then smiles brightly shocking the hell out of everyone in the room "so is that it?"

Yuri jolted a little in his seat "uh… did you hear what I just said?"

Wolfram looks back at him calmly "yes I did, you want to break off the engagement, correct?"

Yuri looks at him carefully to make sure the blond isn't going to start throwing fireballs any minute now "yeah, besides the whole engagement thing was an accident from the get go, so we shouldn't continue on with this charade".

Wolfram nods "I agree absolutely"

Yuri found himself needing to ask him this "so your ok with this? I mean I didn't want to leave you all alone I just….."

Wolfram's chuckle interrupted Yuri, the blond crosses his arms and grins at him " take a good look at me Yuri, It's not exactly possible for someone who looks like me to ever be lonely". Much to Yuri's shock the blond turns and calmly walks towards the door "you will be easily replaced by morning, noon if the first love letter of the day comes in after breakfast, they usually do". He then starts to think out loud to himself so everyone there will hear "I wonder who it will be from this time, a guy or a girl, they have a tendency to come at random".

Just as wolfram met the door, Yuri jolted out of his chair and stood up "your not allowed to leave", He didn't know why he just blurted that out, but for some reason this was important, "you can't leave um…. Because I still need a personal bodyguard, so I will…..need you by my side wolfram".

Wolfram froze for a bit then turned to Yuri completely unfazed " first of all I have been living here since before you even existed, I had no intention of leaving my home because of you, second of all I babysit Greta all the time, so being your bodyguard won't be that much different". Everyone in the room had to pick up their jaw from the floor, it seems that he had blatently insulted the king in such a calm manner "will that be all? I have more important things to attend to".

Yuri stood there for a moment then sat back down, he looked angry but kept it hidden "yes, you may go"

Wolfram shrugs his shoulders and walks out the door. Conrad and Gunter couldn't believe what just transpired, they both looked at Yuri making sure he was ok. Conrad was the first to speak "your majesty? Are you alright?"

Yuri said nothing, but a million thought floated through his head _" man that was painful. Just how many shots did he plan to take on me anyway? I felt like bullets had penetrated my heart". _He looks at Conrad "I'm fine, I just expected him to be upset, but hey it's no biggie alls well that ends well right?"

Conrad and Gunter looked a bit worried at Yuri as the three men in the room continued on with the day at hand.

Authors end note : ok this is my second fic I decided to try doing this while continuing on with the phoenix saga. So tell me what you guys think, if you all like it so far then I will continue, if not I'll dump it.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: thank you all for your reviews, I will continue on with this fic, but it's going to be a short fic, haven't decided on the number of pages or chapters yet. Well any who here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2: let the games begin

Wolfram walks down the halls from Yuri's office feeling light as a feather, truth be told, he really did have a ton of love letters sent to the palace everyday, he just kept them hidden afraid that they would ruin his chances with Yuri, but for the first time in a long time he found himself not caring so much as before _"maybe this will work after all", _he began to realize that making himself believe he didn't love Yuri made him so much more calmer, like a two ton weight was lifted off his shoulders. He walks along toward his room smiling at everyone as they past by, he then walks into his room and closes the door, preparing himself for part 2 of his plan.

Yuri on the other hand was not so lucky, He tried desperately to concentrate on his work, _"geez what's his problem and what's with that whole "you'll be replaced by morning" business? I never saw any love letters"._ Yuri was disturbed; he began to feel that wolfram never loved him at all, and for some reason that bothered him. He finally gives up on the work in front of him and decides to turn in for the night. When he got to his room and walked inside he saw that wolfram wasn't there _"it's becoming less and less likely that he might have been joking" _he thought as he changed into his pajamas. He remembered that Greta was sleeping in her own room now and frowned, he was officially alone on the bed. He climbs in and lies down on his back, and then he stares up at the ceiling for most of the night.

Next morning

Everyone was gathered at the dining table for breakfast except for wolfram and Yuri who were on their way. Lady Cecilia looked at the recently empty seat of her youngest son and sighed "my poor little wolfy, I hope he wasn't too heart broken".

Greta looks up at her and sighs looking down at her forgotten breakfast, suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. They all heard the news from Gunter about the broken off engagement, but Gunter told them that he felt Wolfram was simply putting up a brave front for Yuri's benefit, so his highness won't feel so guilty about dumping him. It made sense to Greta; she understood just how much wolf loved her papa, so she was ready to be his shoulder to cry on if he wished it.

Gwendale sits there with a stern look on his face "wolfram can be very temperamental, so mother please try not to be too careless with your words today; he will need time to adjust to this situation". He looks over at Conrad for a moment who was silent, he hadn't said a word since yesterday, Gwendal wondered what could be bothering him, but didn't bother to ask.

Suddenly, like a ray of pure sunshine pouring into the room, wolfram comes through the door smiling at everyone, he looked happy and youthful and well rested. "Good morning everyone" he walks over to the table of his shocked family and circles around it making sure to give Lady Celli and Greta a kiss on the forehead before taking his seat, he then looks out the window, then at everyone at the table "such a beautiful day, Greta we should really go out into the garden and have our afternoon tea there, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Greta was still recovering from her shock when she answered "oh sure papa wolfram, I would like that". She then thought to herself _"this doesn't look like he is putting up a front at all, I'm starting to get worried"._

Suddenly the same door opened and a shadowy figure silently roamed over to the table, the family got a double shock at seeing Yuri come in like he just crawled out of a grave, all night he had tossed and turned, unable to get any sleep, he discovered that without Wolfram and Greta there the bed was far too big for him which increased his loneliness. "Morning" he said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Your majesty" Conrad said while everyone looked at him "are you alright?"

Yuri gave him a small tired smile "yeah, I had a rough night". He glanced over at Wolfram who was happily buttering a roll.

Wolfram looks back at him smiling "morning Yuri", he does a double take having just now noticed the demon kings current appearance "you look like hell, what happened?"

Yuri frowns at that remark _"is he really asking me or just making fun of me?" _he answers back by grinning at the blond "it was a rough night, but then again, I guess it was a rough night for the both of us huh? Considering what happened".

"Nope" wolfram chimed in while taking a bite from the roll he buttered "I slept like a baby, didn't have a care or concern in the world".

Yuri frowned even more and turned to look off at the side "really, how nice for you".

Everyone at the table grimaced at the painfully one sided conversation, it was clear that Yuri was more damaged about the whole thing then wolfram was. The only one happy with this was lady celli, earlier she was more then prepared to see her heartbroken son crying in his room or staying as far away from Yuri as possible.

She was ready to comfort her son, but seeing this made her happy _"after all no mother wants to see their little boy in despair, what a brave and strong son I have"_. She looks over at him deciding to throw caution to the wind and say what was on her mind "say wolfy I think now would be the perfect time for you to go out and meet some people, I just happen to know a few noblemen, who would love to meet you".

Everyone else at the table looked at her as if she were out of her mind. Wolfram chuckles and looks back at his overly bubbly mother "oh I don't know, are they at least nice people? I don't want anyone who is stuck up or mean".

Everyone's shocked gazes turn to wolfram as if he were crazy. Lady celli squeals a little in delight "oh you just have to meet them, their handsome and well bred and intelligent and every last one of them are simply the sweetest, just like King Yuri used to be".

Yuri glares at her _"Used to be? what does she mean by that? I'm still sweet, just because I don't want to marry her son; I'm suddenly the bad guy here?"_

Wolfram laughs "I don't mind meeting them if they are seriously asking about me".

Lady Celli smiles even more "oh they are, they are always fighting over who gets to meet you first".

Yuri looks at lady celli _"my god has she been preparing for this day? She's acting like she never wanted me as a son in law", _He shakes the idea out of his head and looks at wolfram "isn't it a bit soon to be thinking about that, I mean I'm not even thinking of getting myself a new fiancé or anything".

Wolfram looks back at him casually "I would reconsider that if I were you, you're a human being, your life span is drastically shorter then mine and your already 18. You should really start looking for a bride". He then smiles at Yuri casually "any woman would love to be with you, you should just pick one and be done with it, as for me I think I'm going to find my own love, I'm curious to see who's out there, after all…" He pops the roll he was eating into his mouth and chews on it "it's not like I have anything worth waiting for here just a lot of wasted time on wasted baggage".

That was it for Yuri, he got up and started walking away "do what you want, I'm not hungry anymore".

Gwendale, Conrad and Greta looked worried as Yuri walks out the door. Conrad turns to wolfram "that was a bit harsh".

Wolfram cuts up the eggs in his plate with his spork and takes a bite "not really, it's what friends do sometime when they talk to each other, so I am merely having a friendly conversation with him, if he wanted anything more then friendship, he had the opportunity to say so a long time ago".

Conrad was torn between siding with wolfram, and going after Yuri, He then excused himself from the table thinking that Yuri needed him more. Gwendale was just fine with what just happened _"better this then a whimpering love sick weakling, now he can move on without the constant reminder of this accidental engagement". _Greta looks up at Gwendale's contented look and decided to excuse herself also, leaving wolfram and lady Celli to talk shop.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you all for your encouragement, because of it I am now on to chapter 3. Enjoy. I put a rant in here, I wanted to because I have always imagined what wolfram would say if he read his and Yuri's fanfiction.

Chapter 3: The accomplice

Yuri enters his office, and he begins to pace back and forth, the morning's events made him uneasy _"is he really looking to replace me that fast, I thought he had feelings for me". _He then stops and thinks for a moment _"wait a minute, why am I so bothered by this? The night before I was so nervous about him getting upset, now he's not so I should be happy, right?" _He walks up to the window and stares outside of it, _"yeah, I am happy, he's finally out of my hair, no more jealous fits of rage, no more calling me wimp, no more sneaking into my bed, that's right I've got nothing to worry about, in fact now I can finally find myself a beautiful wife and live the life that I should be living". _

At this moment Conrad walks into the office with a worried look on his face "your majesty, are you alright? You seem upset".

Yuri turns and smiles at him "never better Conrad, listen I have a favor to ask of you".

Conrad took notice that the double black king had suddenly brightened up from a few moments ago "yes what is it?"

"Could you call Murata over" Yuri said while taking a seat at his desk "I remember that a year ago he went on a diplomatic journey for world peace on behalf of the great demon kingdom right?"

Conrad was curious to see where this was going "yes, I believe he met quite a few royals and noblemen who wanted to introduce you to their daughters and nieces, but at the time you were engaged so you couldn't summon them for courtship meetings".

"Until now" Yuri grinned at Conrad, "I'm 18 years old, and I think I should take wolf's advice and start looking for a bride, a female one this time".

Conrad had a disapproving look on his face but did as he was told "very well I will send for him he should be here before lunch".

Four hours later:

Murata makes his way down the halls to Yuri's office. He then stops for a second and looks out into the garden, there he sees wolfram sitting by himself playing a game of solitaire, Murata calls out to him "Lord Belfield good afternoon".

The blond looks up and smiles brightly at him "good afternoon, your eminence, lovely day isn't it".

Murata had to do a double take on wolfram, he had never seen such a sunshine smile on his face especially one directed at him. Murata blushes for a moment "uh… indeed, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I just finished training with my men" Wolfram said, placing another card on the table "thing's have gotten a bit boring". He then looks up at Murata giving him a charismatic smile "would you like to join me for a game, perhaps some tea also?"

Murata's heart nearly stopped _"ok is this some kind of trick, did the real wolfram get replaced with one of the pod people from outer space" _ He then glances at wolfram who smiles innocently at him, "well perhaps when I get back".

Wolfram looks back down at his cards "well alright".

Murata watches the blond as he continues onward toward Yuri's office; He was looking for a joke or anything indicating that the blond was up to something, but found nothing. Still he felt that something was up as he entered Yuri's office. He then saw Yuri signing some paperwork.

Yuri looks up as Murata enters the room "Murata how have you been?"

Murata walks up to the desk and shakes Yuri's hand "yeah long time no see Shibuya, how's everything here? I heard you needed to speak with me, about the peace mission I was on".

Yuri ducks his head a bit, he wasn't sure about how to go about this but he had to at least ask "yeah well as you may have already known, I broke off the engagement with wolfram."

Murata blinked at him in surprised "no I didn't know that, when?"

Yuri looks up at him "yesterday".

Murata frowned at Yuri "Shibuya, I'm sure I don't have to tell you just how messed up that is, you break off the engagement after 3 years, this could have been done a long time ago, I don't blame wolfram for being just a bit pissed at you".

Yuri frowns back "hey come on, don't nail me to the cross over it, besides he was perfectly fine with it, in fact he was actually happy this morning".

Murata gives him a blank expression "so wait, let me get this straight, you stay engaged to him for three years and then suddenly one day you dumb him for the chance to marry a woman….. And he's fine with it?"

Yuri starts to get agitated "look don't guilt trip me about this; the point is we won't be marrying each other and he's happy with it in fact….." He looks down for a bit suddenly becoming depressed "he's looking for a new suitor, Lady Celli is hooking him up with someone". He then looks up at Murata with a determined look on his face "you've still got connections with the royals and noblemen you met on your journey right? You can send the word out that I am now looking for a demon queen."

Murata thought about this a second _"wait Yuri dumps wolfram and doesn't get a fireball in his ass for it? There's no way that wolfram would accept things like this so easily unless…."_ It suddenly dawn on him, then he smirked a bit _"no… he wouldn't actually consider that, he's more likely to lose his temper and explode, he doesn't have the patients to carry out such an elaborate plan, then again I don't know him well enough to know what he is capable of"._

Yuri saw the grin on Murata's face and instantly smiles himself "ah good so you agree to help me with this?"

Murata looks up at him "huh…oh yeah of course, no problem, I'll send the word out tomorrow morning".

Yuri gives him a look of relief "thanks Murata".

Murata excuses himself making up something along the lines of having to get back to the temple. He walks back out into the halls in search of wolfram, he finds the blond still there at the same table but this time a maid was there pouring him some tea "hey lord Belfield, sorry I kept you waiting".

Wolfram takes the cup of tea and puts it to his lips "I was starting to think you weren't going to show".

Murata takes the seat across from him and give him a charming smile "I was never the one to keep such a lovely host waiting".

Wolfram looks up from his cup, a bit taken back; the maids around them looked at Murata then at each other trying hard not to notice the great sage's attempts at flirting. Wolfram puts down his cup and shuffles his deck of cards "do you play your eminence?"

Murata smirks and sits back in his chair "actually yeah, but we call this game poker where I am from". He looks at wolfram directly "and please feels free to call me ken". The maids pour Murata a cup of tea and hastily disappear, choosing to watch the two from a secret vantage point. Murata observes the blonds actions for a moment and noticed that wolfram would glance upwards every few second at the window of Yuri's office. Murata smiles, he knew what was going on and with the maids gone he could finally speak properly to Wolfram "you know Shibuya is too busy knee deep in his work to look out the window at us so you can relax".

Wolf looks back at him a hint of surprise was in his eyes but was quickly erased with another smile "what do you mean? I wasn't looking out for him or anything."

"Ah I see" Murata knew exactly what wolfram was trying to do. "You know I heard about what happened, it must have been pretty tough for you?"

Wolfram passes out the cards and places the deck in between them on the center of the table "not really".

Murata picks up his cards and looks at his hand "that surprises me, I kind of expected you to be long gone by now, back to your uncles kingdom, crying to him about it and not wanting to come back".

Wolfram instantly becomes irritated "I'm so sick and tired of everyone thinking that, there's no reason for me to leave my home just because some dork dumped me, people need to get that stupid notion out of their heads. I am Lord Wolfram Von Belfield and I run from no one, besides men go out and marry each other all the time here so if he has such a big problem with it he should take his ass back to wherever he came from so he can have his **fucking house, his fucking kids and his fucking bimbo of a wife**." In his irritation he keeps glaring at his hand of cards like it was the worse thing he had ever seen "honestly do people think I am that weak, did everyone forget who the hell I am?"

Murata watches Wolfram grumble and rant to the cards in his hand, he tries desperately not to laugh _"so that's his hot button?" _ Murata then leans forward a bit "so I take it that you no longer care for Yuri?"

Wolframs expression doesn't change "He can fuck a donkey for all I care, just don't expect me to still be here when he is finished". Wolfram's expression then changes softening a bit "I gave him my heart, and I know that he feels the same way, he is just being stubborn and indecisive, what he needs is something that will force him to act on his feelings". He is now lost in his own world "what he needs is to know that the one he loves is not always going to be there when he wants them to be, that's why he chooses to screw me over, because he feels that even though this thing with finding a woman doesn't work out he can always fall back on that one person who will love him no matter how big of a jerk he is being, but when you take that loved one away then things become more urgent, because now there will be that fear of being all alone if he can't find his bride. That's why I cannot show him that I will accept him back". He then looks up at Murata seriously "and there's no way I would run away, if I want something bad enough I will stay and fight tooth and nail to get it, if he is indecisive about our future, then I will force him to make a decision".

Murata stares at him for a moment, realizing he had made two mistakes, the first was thinking that the blonds strength was due to his love for Yuri, this blond prince is strong through and through with or without Yuri, his second mistake was thinking that wolfram would become needy and alone after the break up, it was clear that wolfram could actually live on without Yuri, but can Yuri live on without wolfram? Telling by the tired and stressed condition Yuri was in when Murata came to see him and looking at wolfram here and now, the great sage seriously doubted that. Murata smiles at him for a bit "well then, I would like to offer my assistance" After saying that he leans over the table and plants a soft kiss on wolframs lips.

Wolfram sits there frozen on the spot, unable to say anything; he was shocked out of his mind. He then overcomes his shock and starts to gently kiss back; he didn't know why exactly, he just knew that since Yuri broke up with him, he has allowed himself to be a bit more free then usual. When Murata broke away from him he glanced at the sage dazed and confused, he didn't know whether to like it or hate it.

Murata stares at him for a second lingering close to his face, he then pulls back and smirks at the shocked blond "you liked that huh?"

Wolfram became flustered and blushed furiously "um… what was that for?"

Murata pointed over his shoulder in the direction of where the maids were hiding "that was for them, I hear one of them is the biggest gossiper in the entire kingdom".

Wolfram glanced briefly over Murata's shoulder and saw the maids were trying their best to cover themselves behind a pillar and keeping quiet "yes lasagna is". He sighs and looks at Murata "by morning the whole kingdom will know".

Murata smirked and tangled his fingers with wolfram's, griping them so the blond won't pull away "exactly, sometimes a rumor can drive someone just as crazy as actually seeing the act itself, it'll make him want to know more about what went on especially seeing as how it involves his best friend as well."

Wolfram finally gets it and smiles at the sage, but he then thinks of something "why are you helping me?"

Murata gives him a serious look "it's for Yuri's sake, he keeps saying he wants a traditional Japanese family but that's not how his heart feels, I remember a long time ago when we were younger he used to tell me that it didn't matter whether he fell in love with a boy or a girl, as long as that person made him happy each and every time he was with them, that's all that matters. He's always felt that way, but as he got older I guess he got more and more scared of the possibility that he might just have to marry a guy. When I see him with you and Greta I realize that this truly is the family he has always wanted. We just need him to realize it". He raises wolfs hand and kisses it, they could hear the tiny squeals of the maids from their hiding places "so if I can, I would like to help you".

Wolfram blushes and smiles "would you really, I don't want to inconvenience you or jeopardize your friendship".

"Trust me" Murata lets go of his hand and stands up "a true friend knows what's best for you; he'll definitely thank me for this later. By the way, Yuri is sending me to go look for suitors right now, but since I'm fully aware of the situation, I'll stall on that until you can make some progress with your plans".

Wolfram looks up at him with admiration in his eyes "thank you ken".

Murata smiles "anytime, I will enjoy being your accomplice". And with that he waves goodbye to wolfram and heads back to the shrine

Wolfram looks at the pillar where the maids were hiding and grins seeing that the three nosy girls had suddenly run off somewhere, probably to gossip about what they saw. Wolfram sighed as the spring breeze hits his face and he looks up at the sky "what a beautiful, perfect day".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: sudden doubts

It had been a week since wolframs plan had gone into action and Yuri felt as though he would go insane. Since he had last spoken to Murata he had not received not one invite from any of the female heirs he had requested, not knowing that Murata had never made the requests in the first place. Yet Wolfram was seeing a different suitor each and everyday. _"What gives?_" Yuri thought as he traveled down the halls of the castle by himself _"I should have gotten some word from someone by now",_ Yuri sighs, for the first time in a long time he felt neglected and unimportant, like nobody liked him. He had sought out Wolframs Company when he felt really lonely, but each and every time the blond would be preoccupied with a love letter or a visit from a noblemen, even Murata was seeing him frequently lately. Upon thinking about this Yuri suddenly became agitated _"I can't believe he's trying to date wolfram, some friend he turned out to be, I didn't even know he liked guys"._ Yuri sighs again, he found himself missing Wolframs Company more and more each day. Yuri passes by the courtyard and looks up outside _"speak of the blond devil",_ he notices wolfram leaning against a stone pillar reading a letter and smiling fondly. Yuri decides to make his presence known "hey wolf". The blond didn't respond he didn't even look up. Yuri walks up to him and stands next to him "hey wolfram I…" He stops when the blond raises a finger at him to hush him up while he finishes reading the letter. Yuri frowns at the rude jester and taps wolframs shoulder roughly "ahem… think you can spare to second off your busy schedule to talk with an old friend?"

Wolfram rolls his eyes and gives Yuri a "what now?" look "yes Yuri what is it?"

Yuri ignores the second rude gesture and looks at him "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all; I thought we could have a decent conversation".

Wolfram folds the letter he was reading and puts it in his pocket "can't, I have tea with Murata in a few minutes".

Yuri just stared at him for a moment "again, that's the fifth time this week, what exactly is going on with you two?"

Wolfram frowns at him "why do you care?"

Yuri frowns back "I don't I'm just concerned that's all".

Wolfram turns to him fully "well don't concern yourself, cause it's really none of your business".

Yuri gets annoyed "he's my best friend wolf, so therefore it is my business, besides what exactly do you see in him anyway?"

Wolfram looks at him directly in the eye "a lot more then I ever saw in you".

Yuri finally gets pissed "alright that's it. What's your problem anyway? You've been taking shots at me ever since that day I broke the engagement. If you're that pissed at me just say so and be done with it".

" I have said it before and I'll say it again" Wolfram said unfazed by Yuri's anger "I don't care, I'm done with this engagement and I'm done with you, your not that important to me that I am going to put my life on hold just because you can't decide whether to love me or not, that's pathetic. So could you please whine about you lonely existence to someone else who cares, I have a date with a sage". He begins to walk away from Yuri.

Yuri's head is casted down to the down as wolfram walks away "you know something wolf, even though I broke off the engagement, I would never be this mean to you". Wolfram stops for a moment as he heard all the hurt in Yuri's voice, Yuri then continues "I thought that maybe even despite the fact that we will no longer marry, we could at least be friends because regardless of whether he were engaged or not I still like you wolfram". Yuri looks at wolframs back and continues "but it's seems like everyday you become more and more cold towards me, I never meant for us to be enemies because of this", Yuri then turns and walks away slowly "I just want you to know that even though you hurt my feelings on a daily basis, I never meant to hurt you, please remember that".

Wolfram stands there until Yuri disappeared before he continued on his way to Murata's, all the while thinking about what Yuri said to him _"perhaps I've gone too far, I didn't expect him to react like that". _He actually expected Yuri to have tons of women at his beck and call. But he noticed that literally no one has sent Yuri any invites. _"Perhaps I should ease off of him, I mean he hasn't seen any debutants or noble women since we broke up, maybe he is realizing his love for me". _Wolfram couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Something was happening to him, he just couldn't tell what that was, and his resolve to torment Yuri was slowly dissolving. As he pondered all of this he realized that he was already at the temple of the great one. He walks in and makes his way to Murata's personal chambers; the letter he was reading was an invite for him to join Murata in his private chambers for tea. The letter specified that he wouldn't have any resistance from the female guards there, so the blond was more then able to walk right in. He walks up to Murata's room and knocks on the door. He heard a couple of rustling noises inside before Murata opens the door for him.

Murata smiles at him and stands by the door "ah that was quick; nobody gave you any problems getting here did they?"

Wolfram smiles back as he enters Murata's room "no it was fine". As Murata closes the door wolfram looks around the room, it looked very lavish and comfortable _"I guess it's good to be the wise one". _His eyes fall on the small table with two seats on either side of it and a tea set in the center.

"Please have a seat" Murata said escorting him to the table. He pulls out the chair for wolfram awaiting the blond.

Wolfram takes the pulled out seat and sits allowing himself to be pushed in, he then looks across the table as Murata sits down "thank you".

Murata takes his seat and gently picks up the tea pot "no problem". He then pours out some tea for wolf and then for himself "so what's on your mind?"

Wolfram stares at him mildly surprised "what makes you think something is on my mind?"

Murata places the tea filled cup in front of wolfram "you didn't look all there a minute ago, don't tell me your starting to lose you momentum".

Wolfram sighs and takes a sip from his tea "I spoke with Yuri today; he looked kind of lonely and hurt. I didn't show him any mercy or anything; it's just that well…."

Murata sips his tea regarding wolfram with an understanding look "you're starting to feel sorry for him, so now you're rethinking your plan".

Wolfram looks up from his tea "I need some advice, should we really keep going with this or maybe I should go up to him and ask him to give our engagement another try? What do you think?"

Murata frowned at that idea; the truth was he was starting to like these frequent visits between them. He was also starting the develop feelings for the blond. At first he was just simply curious, wolfram looks so much like shinou, he had to see what wolf was really about, but as time went on he began to see the differences between the two more and more. He knew that he was growing fond of him but he didn't know if the feelings were mutual so he was holding back. He takes another sip of his tea and looks at wolfram "I would advice against it; you're at that point that you really can't go back, if you confess now, he'll know that you were playing him all along, so he might get angry enough to not talk to you at all. Stick it out to the very end, make him feel like he has to work extra hard to win you back".

Wolfram had a doubtful look on his face but nodded in agreement anyway "well you've got a point there, but still".

Murata changes the subject; he had a tendency to do that whenever he was tired of talking about Yuri "you won't believe what happened to me yesterday when I went back to earth".

Wolfram sits still and listens to Murata's latest story, he liked listening to Murata's stories, the great sage always has something interesting and inspiring to say and he enjoyed Murata's company. The two conversed with one another for hours, laughing and talking about everything under the sun. All of his past ponderings melted away when he was with Murata. By the time wolfram left the shrine he was in good spirits, he walked down the path back to blood pledge castle happy _"I know Ken said to keep moving forward with the plan but perhaps I'll just ease up just a bit on him, I think he has more then learned his lesson, besides my goal is to get him back not drive him away". _He casually makes his way to the castle relaxed and had made up his mind on what he wanted to do next.

Meanwhile

Yuri walks into his throne room along with Gunter and Conrad; He had recently received news that King Reginald from the Armada kingdom requested his presence for a meeting to join his alliance. The Armada Kingdom had been on neutral grounds with both the demon and human nation for centuries. When they heard that there was actually a demon king that shared their views of pacifism and world peace they had to meet him. Yuri walks towards the tall older man and extends his hand "welcome to my kingdom, I hope the trip wasn't too much for you.

King Reginald looks at him oddly and smiles "oh my no, it was fine. But if you don't mind me saying, you are a lot younger then I expected". He takes Yuri's hand and shakes it, from behind him a young women looking around the same age as Yuri stepped out and gave Yuri a flirty smile, this is when King Reginald refers to her "oh this is my daughter, Alexandria, Princess of Armada".

Yuri takes the beautiful woman's hand and kisses it gently "pleasure to meet you Alexandria".

Alexandria bows a little to him, She was a beautiful woman with tanned brown skin and long flowing black hair, she wore an ice blue dress and matching shoes. She was very attractive but Yuri couldn't help but wonder if there was some sort of ulterior motive as to why she came with her father. She looks at him with crystal blue eyes and gives him a charming smiles "no your highness the pleasure is all mine".

Gunter walks in with a small pillar and a contract resting on top of it. He then puts the feather pen and ink well next to it. Yuri then addresses King Reginald "this contract states that all those who enter the alliance will make a pact of peace with one another, we help each other in this alliance against any apposing nations that might threaten that peace, feel free to look it over for a bit if you'd like". As Reginald looks over the contract, Alexandria looks over Yuri, she makes eye contact with him giving him a sexy look. Yuri immediately blushes and turns away a bit avoiding her gaze _"now I definitely know why she came here with him". _He then began to think for a minute and began to reconsider avoiding her advances _"well I was considering a female bride and she is really cute". _Reginald finally signs the contract and the two kings shake on it, afterwards the king and his daughter are given a tour of the castle. During the tour Yuri became more and more interested in what Alexandria was all about, her exotic looks and mysterious allure made him very curious about her.

Yuri stops for a moment and addresses every one just remembering that he still had work to do in his office, the woman and the recent activities caused him to forget his work "if you will all excuse me I have some business to attend to, your majesty it has been an honor", he shakes the other kings hand then he turns to Alexandria "it has been most pleasant". He kisses her hand again before walking away to his office _"damn Gwendale will kill me if I let the paperwork pile up again". _He walks inside and takes a seat at his chair, sighing he picks up a paper and is about to write on it when he notices another person walks in and saunters slowly toward his desk. He suddenly raises his head and sees a big pair of breasts covered by the top of an ice blue dress. His eyes wandered on those boobs for a minute until he raised his eye level and looked at her smiling face.

Alexandria chuckles and looks at him with seductive eyes "did you like what you see, your highness?"

Meanwhile

Wolfram reaches the castle, refreshed and fully resolved he decided to give the lonely king a break, not knowing what he was about to walk in on.

Author's end note: Don't worry wolfram is going to quickly change his mind once he sees what's about to happen in the next chapter. Yuri's going to be in a lot of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reconciliation

Alexandria walks up to Yuri's desk and sits on the edge of it "working hard your highness or hardly working?"

Yuri's eyes bug out as the seductive woman sits on his desk, but he doesn't ask her to leave, _"well I have been meaning to talk with her", " _Princess Alexandria welcome to my office, is there something I can help you with?"

Alexandria plays a little with the pens on his desk "why yes and I think we both know what that is".

Yuri simply blinked at her, he didn't know what she was getting at but figured she must have wanted to talk to him, showing an interest in him, "uh does King Reginald know you're here?"

Alexandria shook her head and grinned mischievously "nope, it's just you and little old me". She fluffs her hair over her shoulder.

Yuri walks around the desk and sits next to her on it "yes….well I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, I just remembered I had a huge stack of paperwork to finish before the day was through, but since you're here why don't you tell me a little something about yourself".

Alexandria inches closer to him and touches the front of his shirt playing with his shirt buttons "oh I don't like to bore people with such idle chatter; I'm the type of person that just likes to get right to the point".

Yuri smiled not quite getting her true meaning _"this is perfect if no one will issue a courtship meeting with me then perhaps I should initiate one with her"._ He looks at her still smiling "well that's great I like to get right to the point myself, so I think I'll just come right out and say this, would you like to go on a date with me, oh I mean maybe join me for dinner sometime?"

Alexandria had a confused look on her face for a second, but then she laughs and stands up to face him, she then leans against the now shocked Maoh "oh your highness surely you jest, dating is for mere children, I can think of a more adult activity we can partake in".

Meanwhile

Wolfram strolls along the hallway of the castle searching for Yuri, He then runs into Conrad who seemed to be searching for someone himself "everything alright Conrad?"

Conrad looks up at him smiling "oh I'm fine it's just that I'm looking for princess Alexandria, she's the daughter of King Reginald, I'm guessing she must have gotten separated from the rest of the tour and is lost somewhere, I told her father I would look for her while he continues on with his tour of the castle with Gunter".

Wolfram blinks at him for a moment then nods "I totally forgot, he's the Armada king to join the alliance, oh I'm sorry I wasn't there".

Conrad simply smiles at him "I know you had other arrangements, so it's fine, everything went off without a single mishap".

Wolfram smiles back at him "that's good, by the way have you seen Yuri, I'd like to talk to him".

"He had some paperwork to do so he should be in his office" Conrad said while walking away.

Wolfram nods to him "thank you Conrad, I was a bit rough on him this morning and I think I hurt his feelings, so I'll go see him right now and apologize". With that he continues onward to Yuri's office.

Conrad looks at him and smiles again calling out to him while he was still within ear reach "I'm sure his majesty will appreciate that". He then turns going the opposite direction _"perhaps they will be ok after all"._

Meanwhile in Yuri's office

Yuri pries Alexandria's hands off of him and makes a hasty retreat to the other side of his desk _"this woman's a man eater" _he thought and wondered how the hell he got himself into this situation in the first place "uh…well… I'm not really into one night stands, I figured we could you know just talk".

Alexandria grinned at him and slowly swayed her way to where he was at the desk "where I am from talking is a waste of time, if you desire a male…." She stops and pulls down the front of her dress exposing her breasts to him "then you simply reveal yourself and mate with him".

Yuri blushes furiously and covers his eyes "uh….uh… could you please put your top back on?" He doesn't see her closing in on him "where I am from we are a bit more civilized then Th…….." he doesn't even get to finish his sentence.

Alexandria pounces on him forcing him on top of the desk, she presses herself on top of him laid out between his legs and rips his shirt open "come your majesty, DIVIDE AND CONQUER MY BODY".

Yuri shouts out in shock and tries his hardest not to look at her boobs while he tries to keep her hands off of him with his shirt now hanging off him and his pants being unbuttoned by her "ah …lady please I'm not ready for this sort of thing yet". He avoids gazing at her body and looks towards the door now trying to buck her off of him _"oh man I'm in trouble, when did she get so strong?" _the whole scene looked like he was dry humping her from the bottom "if anyone sees us here…." He trailed off staring at the door in sheer horror, this forced Alexandria to follow his gaze.

Standing at the doorway was Wolfram, whose happy expression twisted into one of pure shock and dismay. The blond stands there and looks at them; he then turns slightly back out the door "please don't let me interrupt you".

Yuri reaches out for him instinctively and gets up off the desk forcing Alexandria to slide off of him and onto the floor "w...wolf wait it's not what it looks like".

Wolfram quirks an eyebrow at him "oh really, she wasn't on top of you on your desk tearing your clothes off to have sex with you?"

Yuri paused for a second and then sighed trying to get his shirt back on "ok maybe it is what it looks like, but it's not like I had a chance to enjoy it".

"Of course not" Wolfram grins at him "I walked in just as your were about to score, my apologies your Majesty".

"No "Yuri fumbled with his words "that's not what I meant".

Alexandria pulls her top back on and gets up off the floor "Your highness, who is this?"

Yuri stuttered "h…he…he's my uh…"

Wolfram glares at him but then looks at Alexandria with a calm expression "I'm just his bodyguard, oh by the way your father is looking for you".

Alexandria pouted and walked towards the door "oh well, it's not like I was getting much action here anyway". She looks at Yuri "His majesty here probably wouldn't know what to do with me anyway, good day to you both". With that she walks out the door leaving the two boys alone.

Wolfram looks at Yuri and chuckles a bit "wow even a slut like her can bear witness to all of you're…" He looks down at his still unbuttoned pants "short comings".

Yuri glares at him and buckles his pants "oh come on that was low even for you, why did you come in here anyway?"

Wolfram gave him a cold expression suddenly "well I was thinking of telling you something but I change my mind". He walks away from him outside the door "didn't mean to actually ruin your fun".

Yuri gets mad while buttoning up his top "NOTHING HAPPENED OK? She's just some nutty woman who came on to me". He follows wolfram out the door.

Wolfram continues to walk away "but she's a woman, so that means she's perfect for you, so you two should marry".

Yuri shouts at him "knock it off, I don't even know her".

Wolfram keeps walking "what does it matter? She's pretty, she's sexy and you can have sex with her without having to pay for it. Sounds like a pretty nice deal for a loser like you…..wouldn't you agree…"

Yuri grabs his wrist roughly and pulls him towards him "THAT'S ENOUGH, or so help me". The powerful moah inside of him began to surface as his anger rose.

Wolfram, unfazed by his anger, stepped right up to him "or you'll do what, little man".

The two glared at each other for while, the maids and soldiers around them were watching the heated moment with worried looks on their faces. Gwendale who had been walking by at that moment noticed the two as well. Some of the soldiers were watching him as if to ask him if they should step in and break the two boys up, Gwendale shook his head and decided to approach the two "your highness, is everything alright?" He knew Yuri had to have been angry about something from the way he gripped wolframs wrist and the way his eyes looked as he was on the verge to turning into the great Moah. So he watched the two carefully in the off chance that he might have to take Yuri down.

Yuri glares at wolfram some more before releasing the blond and taking a step back, then he speaks to Gwendale in a deep low voice "every things fine, we were just talking".

Gwendale looks at wolfram for any signs of distress but all he got was a gentle smile from the blond "yes every things fine, please don't worry, his majesty simply forgot his manners, but don't worry I will remind him in the future just who he is really dealing with". He then turns around and walks away leaving everyone behind in shock. Yuri ignores him and walks back to his office locking it behind him not to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

Authors end note: stay tuned for chapter 6, where Yuri will get his ass handed to him. Now everyone laugh evilly with me in light of Yuri's punishment. LOL.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: on to chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revenge

After Conrad located the princess he brought her back to her father. He then goes to tend to other matters, by the time he was done it was already night fall, he was now making his rounds before going to bed when he ran into Gwendale who was also wandering the halls. He looks up noticing the older man and smiles "good evening".

Gwendale nods to him "good evening, I have something to ask of you".

Conrad blinks at him wondering why Gwendale was being so sudden "what is it?"

"I am in need of your assistance" Gwendale ask "we will be heading out tomorrow to Small Cimarron for a diplomatic summit. I have a few tasks that need to be tended to in covenant castle, will you be available?"

Conrad nods "of course, I will have to ask wolfram to tend to Yuri's sword training session".

Gwendale's eyes widened a bit "Wolfram? You're going to let him spar with Yuri?"

Conrad nods again "yes, is there a reason not to?"

Gwendale grins a little "I'm not sure, perhaps we will find out tomorrow". He remembered the fight wolfram and Yuri had earlier today, he also remembered how roughly Yuri grabbed Wolfram's wrist the motion had to have left a mark _"perhaps wolfram will give our king a run for his money". _He walks away from Conrad still grinning "I will see you in the morning".

Conrad stood there a bit confused _"what does he mean by that?" _He thinks to himself as he walks to his room to go to bed.

The next morning

Conrad is standing inside of Wolframs room talking with his little brother about the days activities "so I am going to need you to spar with Yuri today, I'm supposed to but as you can see, I will be indisposed of for the entire day".

Wolfram smiles up at him "of course Conrad, I don't mind at all, whatever I can do to help".

Conrad nodded but for some reason he found wolfram's enthusiasm unnerving "by the way, did you find Yuri yesterday?"

Wolfram nods nonchalantly "yes I did but I didn't get a chance to tell him much yesterday, he was….preoccupied at that moment".

Conrad frowned "preoccupied? I'm sorry to hear that, perhaps today you will have the chance to express yourself properly".

Wolfram chuckles "oh trust me I will, good luck on your trip Conrad".

Conrad nods to him and walks out of his room, _"there's something off about this whole thing, he is usually grumpy about having to spar with Yuri because he feels he is too weak and not worth his time". _He thinks about this for a bit while he walks away from wolframs room and out to grab his horse.

Meanwhile

Wolfram casually makes his way to the courtyard where Yuri is practicing his sword swings waiting for who he thought was Conrad. Wolfram stands there leaning against one of the pillars analyzing the wimp as he holds his sword crookedly and doesn't deliver a proper thrust. He then unsheathes his sword and dashes across the courtyard just as Yuri was about to turn around. Yuri turns just in time to block a strike from Wolfram "surprise".

Yuri holds his position and jumps back away from wolframs sword "what the hell? Where's Conrad?"

Wolfram regards him calmly "he's got urgent business to attend to, so I will be your partner today". He then lunges after him again and strikes Yuri's sword again, the power of this strike sent the king flying off his feet and to the ground "wake up Yuri, you can sleep when your dead". He waits for Yuri to get up and then strikes him again, and relentlessly attacks him with his sword.

Yuri struggles to defend himself clashing his sword with wolfram's repeatedly, but the force of each blow are so intense that he finds himself moving backwards with each one "ah…wolf…geez…slow down".

"Why don't you catch up?" Wolfram does a full turn and strikes Yuri's sword right out of his hand. Yuri's sword falls out of range away from the two and onto the floor, wolfram smirks at him and says"fetch".

Yuri blushes a little with embarrassment, he didn't have a choice he had to get his sword. He runs over to the sword on the floor and picks it up, he then turns to face wolfram noticing the boy was waiting for him to get back up, Yuri could definitely feel the hostility in the air "you seem upset about something".

Wolfram saunters over to him and plunges forward with his sword pointy end first, Yuri freaks out and dodges it dashing out of the way of wolframs dangerous attack, sliding to the floor. Wolfram turns suddenly in the direction Yuri dashed off to and leaps into the air, he brings his sword down and plunges into the ground right near Yuri's crotch, freaking the young king out even more "upset? Why would you think I was upset?" He stands above Yuri who is still on the ground, he steps back allowing Yuri some room to stand. The double black king gets up slowly and shivers with a mixture of fear and shock, wolfram smiles at him innocently and stands there watching him get up.

Yuri looks at him suspiciously "l…look this is about princess Alexandria isn't it?" he stands there poised with his sword.

Wolfram doesn't even acknowledge this, he simply paces a little back and forth like a lion on the prowl "I noticed that you haven't struck me back, the whole idea of sparring is for the both of us to fight with each other for practice, any moron knows that". He noticed Yuri frowning and looking down at his own sword a bit unsure, wolfram smiles at him a bit "don't worry your majesty, I promise you won't hurt me if you decide to attack, in fact here". He throws his sword on the ground "I teach you how to attack without a sword, so attack me with all your might".

Yuri felt as if he was being made fun of, but goes for it anyway and charges forward with his sword, ready to strike.

Wolfram charges toward him grips the wrist roughly and pulls Yuri's whole body towards his own, delivering a knee deep into Yuri's stomach .Yuri drops his sword and all the breath is kicked out of him as the intense pain racks over his entire body. Wolfram steps back allowing Yuri to fall right to the floor. Wolfram walks around him smiling "your enemy will not always fight fair, so always be on your guard". He watches as Yuri struggles to get up "we don't have all day wimp". Yuri gets up shaking like a leaf, that mixture of surprise and fear causes his body to shiver and shake uncontrollably, he gets up fully revealing a giant bruise on his stomach, and shakily raises his sword. Wolfram picks up his sword and steps forward quickly causing Yuri to flinch unable to stop his body from reacting to the notion of more oncoming pain. Wolfram has an unreadable expression on his face, which to Yuri was scarier then an angry one "what's the matter? You look like someone is trying to kill you". Wolfram then smiles at him suddenly "do you honestly think I am trying to kill you, yu-chan?"

Yuri barks at him "KNOCK IT OFF, you're creeping me out". He holds the sword in his hands a bit more steadily "all of this is because I don't want to marry you isn't it? If you don't care so damn much then you shouldn't be so bothered by the fact that girls around here are attracted to me".

Wolfram just stands there smiling "you truly are an idiot aren't you? First of all Yuri I'm not mad at you I simply think that you need to be reminded of why it's a bad idea to manhandle me like I am your possession". He lunges after him leaving Yuri frozen a bit with fear, he then grabs Yuri's wrist and pulls Yuri completely to the ground on his face, twisting his wrist slightly "when you grabbed me, you twisted it a little like this when you pulled me to you, this can leave a very nasty bruise on my very light skin". He lets go of the wrist and kicks Yuri's side, turning him over on his back with his foot, he then shows him the bruise Yuri left on his wrist yesterday "see, this is why I'm pissed, you can fuck as many whores as you like, but never EVER put your hands on me again". Yuri stares up at him, he didn't even realize he had gripped him that hard but then again he was turning into the dark Maoh at the time so that explained his strength, he snaps to the real world when wolfram rests his foot on Yuri's chest "second of all none of these home wreckers would even know you existed if you weren't the demon king otherwise you'd just be a nameless nobody that they wouldn't even spit on much less like, so I suggest you get over yourself, because nothing but gold diggers will surround you from here on out". He gets off of Yuri and walks away from him "I'm done with you now, go clean yourself off".

Yuri turns on his side and coughs hunching over, he then grabs his stomach. He clenches his teeth gritting it, he can't allow himself to cry so easily, but the tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his face not from the beating but from the harsh reality of the blonds cold words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Boiling Point

Later that day

Wolfram decided to give himself some time away from the castle, he stayed out of everyone's way that morning he sparred with Yuri, and then he went off to see Murata. He was still in a bad mood when he arrived at Murata's private room, so the sage drilled him on what was wrong. The two sat on Murata's bed and talked to each other for a while, to wolfram's shock Murata seemed a bit amused by the fact that wolfram took Yuri down "so you're not mad? I mean he is your best friend".

Murata looks at him for a bit "well no I can't say angry, just a bit surprised, I didn't think you would actually beat him up".

Wolfram looks at him a bit distress, for some reason he didn't want Murata to mistaken him for some kind of brutish savage "please understand", He puts his hands on Murata's and looks into his eyes "I have never been manhandled before, I couldn't believe he would get so angry he would turn into the Great Maoh and twist my wrist, it hurt really bad so I guess that pain added fuel to my anger, I mean honestly am I not allowed to express myself, and how dare he threaten me, ME?... I've swatted flies more menacing then he is, besides Ken, I have seen situations such as this where if a nobleman hits or manhandles their wife once they will continue to do it again and again. I couldn't let that go, you have to assert yourself and put a stop to it as soon as it happens, so your husband knows not to try it again".

Murata chuckles a bit "you mean like training dogs? If they crap on the floor, you rub their noses in it and they learn never to crap on that spot again".

Wolfram blinks at him a bit glad he isn't angry "a bit crudely put but yes, I guess what made me the most angry was the fact that I was actually going to apologize to him for my harsh treatment, what he said to me back then actually made me rethink everything. I mean in the end if we weren't going to be married then I think we could have been the best of friends, but if he's going to be so insensitive to my feelings, then I think I can due without a friend like that".

Murata inches closer to him "so what exactly are you saying? Are you reconsidering the main goal of your plans?

Wolfram frowns, he was getting confused on whether he even still wanted Yuri or not "I'm not sure what I am saying, I have never been this indecisive about my feelings towards him, I either hated him or loved him, I have never questioned my own emotions".

Murata leans forward a bit interested in this conversation "its fine for you to be just a little confused about your feelings, it's to be expected". He raises his hand a bit and brushes a stray strand of air off the blonds face, he then pulls away smiling "I hope you won't beat me up for that".

Wolfram chuckles a bit "of course not ken, id never hurt you".

Murata leans in closer for a bit "nor I you, I'd die first before I ever thought to put my hands on you".

Wolfram couldn't tell what was happening right now, he felt as if he were being drawn in to the sage as he looks into the others eyes and saw something deep and longing in them "ah I see, that's good to know". It was stupid but he didn't know what else to say.

Murata leans over and kisses wolfram gently after a moment of kissing him he separates from him and smiles at him again "will you beat me up for that?"

Wolfram's mind was fogged but he snapped out of it when he realized Murata was talking to him "n...no I won't", His hormones were starting to rage at this moment.

Murata places his hands on wolframs shoulders and slowly leans forward forcing wolfram to lay gently on his back, Murata lays on top of him still smiling down at him "will you beat me up for this?" He was testing to see how far he can go, this was the perfect moment, just the two of them in his dimly lit room, no one to disturb them for now, and he had the blond right where he wanted him.

Wolfram looks up at him and blushes a little turning his face to the side, he was confused as to what was going on, he just knew that this felt so good "n...no I won't".

Murata leans his head down and touches foreheads with him "may I share something with you?"

Wolfram looks at him mesmerized "yes".

Murata whispers to him lovingly "you are the most amazing person, I have ever met in this lifetime. I admire your strength, perseverance and determination. But I wonder if you're setting your sites on the wrong goal".

Wolfram blinks up at him "what do you mean?"

Murata smiles wickedly, he kisses wolfram again and wraps his arms around the blond, sticking his hands underneath the blond's shirt and pressing himself against the blond's crotch. He hears wolfram gasp and moan which spurs him on to kiss him deeper, which took the blonds breath away, Murata was just about to show wolfram exactly what he meant when he hears a knock on the door. He raises his head up momentarily cursing whoever was on the other side of that door. He decides not to answer it when the door suddenly flies open.

Yuri walks into the room, he looked like he had just been crying "look sorry to bother you but I had to talk to someone……" He then notices who Murata is with and stands there in shock.

Murata takes a good look at who was at the door and gets off of wolfram shocked, he stares at Yuri like a deer in the headlights. Wolfram snaps out of his wet dream and sits up wondering who the hell Murata was looking at, he then too gaps at Yuri "what…what are you doing here?"

Yuri explodes on him "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He stands there in disbelief.

Wolfram is even more surprised by Yuri's reaction and it throws him off so he begins to stutter a bit "Y…Yuri, why are you here?"

Yuri shouts at him angrily "this is what you do when you're with Murata? You're fucking him now?"

Wolfram gets over his initial shock and gets agitated "what kind of person do you think I am? we aren't fucking each other".

Murata sits there watching the interaction before he steps in "even if we were, it's no longer your business anymore he's not your fiancé".

Yuri glares at him "that doesn't matter your supposed to be my best friend, is this what you do? You turn him against me? The two of you were laughing at me behind my back the entire time weren't you?"

Wolfram wondered if it was the beating Yuri received earlier that's got him emotionally screwed "stop it that's not it at all, remember Yuri, you wanted this, you didn't want a male relationship, but I do, you can't expect me to wait for you by your side, either your with me or your not".

Yuri looks at him for a while, he realized he drove wolfram away from him, so there was only one way to get him back. He walks up to the blond and raises his hand about to slap wolfram. Just as he was about to bring that hand down; another hand stops him grabbing his arm and pushing him away from wolfram. The shocked blond looks at Murata who is now standing between him and Yuri, Yuri gains his footing and stands up looking at Murata dangerously "move Murata".

Murata looks back at him glaringly "no, I won't let you slap him".

After a while they stood there facing off against each other Yuri's voice deepens dangerously "Murata I'm warning you, do not test my patience".

Murata closes in on him and comes face to face with Yuri "I was never scared of you Yuri no matter how much power you possessed and I'm not starting now, so I suggest you back off".

Yuri pushes him on the chest "MOVE NOW".

Murata pushes back then delivers a punch to Yuri's already bruised stomach "BACK OFF".

Yuri ignores the pain and punches Murata in the face. The two start to fight with each other delivering one blow after another. Wolfram quickly gets up to stop the fight "That's enough; the both of you stop this, STOP RIGHT NOW". He tries to break them up by pulling Murata off of Yuri when the great sage slams Yuri against the wall in the room. Yuri then pushes against Murata and slams him to the floor by the neck; this motion pushes wolfram back and he lands on the bed softly but frustratedly.

Wolfram had enough, his hands start to glow and a fireball is thrown against the wall above the two male's heads, the booming sound of the fireball against the wall stops both males in their tracks. They both looked up at a very angry blond. Wolfram had kept his temper at bay from the time he was dumped till now, he tried very hard to keep a cool head and for a while it was working, but this he couldn't do, this was too much "I can't stand here and watch you two kill each other ". He rubs his temples wondering how the hell he ever made it this far without losing himself in his emotions he yet again held himself together as he addressed the two males "alright here's what's going to happen……"

Yuri suddenly got up and looks at him emotionally "Wolfram look before you say anything, I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything, I didn't know how much I loved you until……"

"SHUT UP YURI" wolfram shouted at him, but then composed himself again "for some reason hearing you say that makes me want to punch you in the face repeatedly until you stop moving, I do not want to hear that from you right now, so SHUT IT". He then glares at Murata daring him to say something, but the sage knew better so he kept quiet, Wolfram then looks back at Yuri "I'm going home right now, otherwise this whole castle will go up in flames, and if you say one more cliché, idiotic, sappy piece of bullshit I will fry your ass back to earth, you don't get to say anything to me about love, not now, not ever THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Yuri afraid to ignite wolfram's anger simply nods and steps aside as wolfram stomps out to clear his head. Wolfram goes home leaving the two men to do whatever they wanted to do, he needed closure; he needed to get himself together before he can decide what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Closure

Wolfram sits in his room on his bed; he allows himself to fall backwards onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He thinks about the events that transpired and grimaced _"what a mess. It wasn't supposed to be this way; I don't even know what I'm doing anymore"_. After a while he just laid there and gazed up at the ceiling in total blankness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, he remains silent hoping that whoever was on the other side would take the hint and go away. The door slowly opened and Yuri pops his head in to look at Wolfram, the blond becomes instantly enraged "Yuri GET OUT". He throws a pillow at the door "I told you I don't want to hear your crap".

Yuri catches the pillow "I can't leave you alone, and what I'm saying is not crap, it's the truth". He comes in and leans against the door looking at wolfram "Murata told me about how angry you were when I broke off the engagement. I didn't know you felt this way, you didn't look sad at all when it happened".

Wolfram huffed and turns his back to him "what do you expect? We've been through everything and now out of the blue you don't want me anymore, how do you expect me to feel about this?"

"He also told me about your plan" he watches wolfram's frame stiffen a bit before relaxing "look I'm not mad about it, I just wished that you would have talked to me before immediately making me your enemy".

Wolfram was silent for a moment _"why would ken tell him that?" _he thinks for a moment before addressing Yuri "and say what? What exactly is there to talk about?"

Yuri moved closer to him "you didn't even give me a chance to explain".

Wolfram turns to him and glares "telling me that the engagement is null and void and rubbing that letter I signed stating my withdrawal as your fiancé directly in my face is pretty self explanatory".

"I was so frightened of the idea of marriage" Yuri continues on sitting on the bed " I felt terrible that I might have broken your heart, but nothing made me feel worse then seeing your reaction towards it".

Wolfram nods to himself "that was the idea".

"Well it worked" Yuri is now sitting next to wolf on the bed "I had a lot of thinking to do and I was able to sort out my feelings. When I saw how cold you were to me I felt so horribly lonely and that's when I realized just how much you mean to me".

Wolfram tried to pretend he didn't want to hear it, what bothered him was the fact that this is what he wanted. His plan worked like a charm, so why wasn't he happy about it? He turns to Yuri who looks at him directly in the eyes. They stare at one another for a while, and then wolfram gently leans forward and presses his lips against Yuri's. In the past this is something wolfram had always dreamed of doing, he imagined it so many times in so many ways. However this time was different, when he separated from Yuri he felt absolutely nothing. He pulls away confused and slightly disappointed, he was hoping for sparks, a rise of sexual tension, but then he felt nothing. He looks up at Yuri and frowns "leave, I would like to be alone for a while".

Yuri was stunned "waits what just happened there, what's going on? Talk to me wolf".

Wolfram becomes agitated "just get out". He turns from him and stares out the window.

Yuri looks at him sadly wondering what did he do wrong this time "I still want to talk to you some more but I'll leave you alone for now". With that he walks out of wolfram's room and closes the door behind him.

Wolfram raises his hand to his lips and touches them _"nothing, that can't be, how can I not feel anything for him? I don't understand"._ He wondered what went wrong, until something else popped into his head, the kiss he had with Murata. When that thought entered his head, he blushed furiously and held his stomach; the thought of that kiss rose his temperature and made his hormones go crazy. "_Dear shinou of all people why does it have to be the great sage? Out of all the suitors that I have met why do I have to fall for ken?" _He goes back over to his bed frustrated and lays down on it; he stares up at the ceiling again for the second time that night, until he soundlessly falls asleep.

The next morning

Wolfram didn't show up for breakfast that day, instead he decided to have breakfast in his room. Afterwards he walked out into the hallways that led to the garden. When he stepped out into the Garden he found that the peaceful atmosphere was the perfect time for him to relax and relieve himself of all the drama that had come his way.

Meanwhile

Greta and Yuri walk down the hallways from the dining room, Greta is holding another story book in her arms and was looking for someone "papa Yuri have you seen Anissina, she's supposed to read to me again".

Yuri gave her his best smile "no but I will help you look for her". He leads her to Anissina's lab where he thought he would have been able to find her. Yet when they arrived there he saw that the office was empty. They then continued down the hall when Yuri spotted someone with blond hair walking into the library at the end of the hall, he then stopped and smiled a bit "_oh he must be wandering about; I hope he's in the mood to talk again"._ He finds himself leading Greta towards the library. When they entered they instinctively looked ahead of them and saw who the blond was they had seen coming inside. It was lady Celie who looked like she was writing a letter to someone. Greta smiles and runs ahead of him toward the tall woman and Yuri stays a bit behind _"oh it's just her",_ he tries not to be too disappointed. He walks toward them as the two females talk amongst each other.

Lady Cellie turns from Greta and smiles at Yuri "oh your Majestyyyyy, I've been searching for you, I wanted to let you know that I have run into the most charming young woman the other day, she said she is just dieing to meet you".

Yuri smiles but then made a face as Lady Celli mentioned that "well please inform her that I am no longer seeking out a bride".

Lady Celli starts to pout "oh no why? She is very lovely; I was going to take the liberty to write a courtship letter on your behalf".

Yuri's eyes bug out "YOU WHAT?" His whole face turns red.

Lady Celli simply gives him a sunny smile "well I figured since wolfie and you are no longer engaged, then it wouldn't be such a problem, besides I have been looking for suitors for wolfie and I just happened to see how terribly alone you looked so I decided to help you find love also".

Yuri gives her a serious look "well thank you for trying to help me but I have decided to go back to wolfram and give our engagement another shot".

Lady Celli and Greta look at each other and then back at Yuri frowning, Lady Celli then speaks "why?"

Yuri blinks at them for a minute "what do you mean why? Because I love him".

Lady Celli crosses her arms and looks at him with an unreadable expression on her face "do you really? Because it seems to me that you are simply scared of losing him. If this is about whether he is going to leave here or not, then there's no need to worry, he is staying and you don't need to marry him in order for him to stay with you".

"No it's not that at all" Yuri said "I really do want to marry him; however I would be honored if I can have your blessing".

Lady Cecilia sits there looking at him for a minute, not answering him right away, instead she signs off on the letter that she was writing inviting the woman she met to have a courtship meeting with Yuri, of course Yuri doesn't realize this because he was too busy looking for her answer. She then puts the letter in an envelope and seals it making her decision to talk "Your majesty, I cannot condone this engagement and I will not give my blessings".

Yuri's mouth practically drops open "b...but why? Do you really not want me as a son in law? I mean you seemed pretty excited when you were talking about finding wolfram a suitor".

Lady celli looks deep into his eyes "because I was just so happy when I saw that the breakup didn't affect him as badly as I thought, but I was mistaken, wolfram was very hurt and very disappointed when you broke the first engagement with him, even though he acted like everything was fine, a mother always know when her child is in pain. But when he started seeing and meeting his suitors and visiting the great sage frequently he has become very relaxed and actually happy, which means that he can live on without being with you". She gets up and smiles as she looks out the window at the warm sun shining in "there's a whole world of possibilities out there for him to find his one true love, I don't want to stand in his way, and I don't want anyone else to either". She turns to him again giving him a stern glance "besides, you can not decide to love someone just because it's convenient for you to do so, or because you want to hold him under your thumb and keep him there".

Yuri suddenly became very nervous "lady celli I assure you……."

Lady celli raises her hand silencing him "you're a very sweet boy, and I was really looking forward to having you as a son in law, but I see now that being in your presence will do more harm then good. Wolfie has always been very strong but I have been observing him lately as well as Conrad and Gwendale, it appears that he has also shown emotional strength as well. So that is why I have decided that he was ready to move on and in order to have a life and love of his very own means that he must go forward and never look back." She picks up the envelope and holds it in her hand; she then takes Greta by the hand "come sweety I'll read you this story in my room". She turns to Yuri one last time "I have been very light handed with you your majesty, not because you're the king but because at the time you were the one that made wolfram content and happy the most, however I must warn you here and now not to interfere with wolframs happiness. Just…..one….warning….is all I am willing to give you. Don't you ever go near my son again"? She then walks a very worried Greta to the library door and then outside to go to her room, leaving a very shocked Yuri standing there all alone.

Authors end note: sorry about the delay I ran into a little writers block. But I'm over it now so the chapters will be coming along sooner including the conclusion of "The Phoenix Saga".


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: LEMON, LEMON. LEMON. MURATA AND WOLFRAM GET IT ON. I was stuck between doing this and not doing this. I guess I got so use to wolfram being the submissive one in the bedroom that I wasn't sure this would have come out good. I like it because it's new for me and very interesting. I hope everyone thinks the same way. Chapter 10 will be the end and I promise not to take too long on it.

Warning : Boys having sex with boys, if your uncomfortable with this, then skip this chapter or don't read at all.

Chapter 9: The decision

Wolfram spent the entire day by himself, by the time night fall he was relaxed having cleared his head of all the mixed feelings and anger he had gone through the day before. For some reason though this particular night he felt the need to see Murata, the thought of seeing Yuri again instantly gave him a headache. He wandered on the road towards the temple for a while and suddenly found himself just outside the gates, he was about to step inside when he spotted someone in the courtyard walking towards him. Wolfram squints a little trying to see who was coming his way; the image of the person came closer and closer to him. Finally in the light of the moon he saw that it was Murata, walking lost in thought through the courtyard. The Great Sage didn't even notice him until the both of them were standing on opposite sides of the open gate in the moonlight, they both stood there looking at each other, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Murata looked straight at him for a moment, then smiled kindly to him "well I guess great minds really do think alike". He smiled but it soon faded when wolfram looked off to the side and simply didn't smile at all. Murata steps aside allowing wolfram to go through the gate, the two then walk towards Murata's chambers quietly. After entering the room Murata closes the door behind him and takes hold of both of wolframs hands in his own prompting wolfram to look at him. He is about to say something to Wolfram but the blond puts a finger to his lips silencing him immediately.

Wolfram had no idea of what he was doing but he knew he had to do it, he leans forward and kisses Murata on the lips passionately, and he locks lips with the very surprised Murata and leans against him conducting a make out session with the great sage. Murata kisses back and wraps his arms around the blond's waist. He allows the blond to push him backwards onto the bed and his hands roam Wolframs back and bottom. Wolfram rubs his body against Murata's causing the both of them to groan in pleasure. They separate from each other for a moment and wolfram looks into Murata's eyes and takes off his glasses for him. He then smiles at the face of Ken Murata; the handsome young man underneath him, not the great wise man everyone knows him to be. They lock eyes with each other tenderly while wolfram slowly reaches down the frame of Murata's body to his waist; he then unbuckles Murata's pants and pulls the zipper down. His eyes never leave Murata's as he slowly brings his hand up under the great sage's shirt. Murata blushes the look in his eyes was that of pure shock not really believing that this moment is real. Wolfram's hand keeps going up to Murata's chest and he rubs the sage's nipples. Murata tenses up a bit and exhales a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Murata decides to try speaking but his voice comes out in a whisper "w…wolfram….uh…I". His mouth closes up again as wolfram nibbles on his bottom lip and planting another kiss on Murata's lips.

Wolfram smiles and caresses Murata's cheek with his hand "I've been thinking about you all day, I couldn't get our last encounter out of my mind, so I decided when I saw you that I could continue that". He looks deep into Murata's eyes seriously and whispers in his ear "can I have you ken?" After hearing the seriousness of Wolframs voice, Murata immediately gets hard and begins to stutter "uh…ah…w...well…i….i". Wolfram looks at him suddenly unsure of his own actions "perhaps I have overstepped my boundaries, I'm sorry ken". He begins to rise up off of him; he then stands up a little. He turns from Murata a bit, but suddenly he feels Murata's arms clinging to his waist desperately trying to keep him from leaving the room. He turns to look at Murata, who looks back at him a bit embarrassed by his actions.

Murata smiles a little to try to ease the embarrassment of looking like a love starved idiot, in his opinion "uh…sorry, this must look pathetic". He lets go of wolfram and sits up "I don't want you to leave, it's just that well I've never been approached like that by a beautiful blond before, or by anyone as breath taking as you". He knew he was rambling on but he couldn't help himself, he didn't want to lose this moment "wolfram, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you tonight".

Wolfram looks down at him suddenly his confidence comes back and he smiles "I'm in love with you too ken". He gently pushes Murata back on the bed on his back and lies on top of him. He then unbuttons his shirt revealing Murata's bare chest, he gently pulls the shirt off of the boy underneath him. He then kisses Murata's lips gently; he slides down Murata's frame and removes his pant by sliding it off of Murata's legs and onto the floor. He then places his hand on the sages erect bulge and feels him through his underwear causing his hips to rise a bit in anticipation, and groans. Wolfram smiles and pulls his underwear off in one swift motion. He then looks up at Murata and lays on top of him again, he bends down to kiss and nibbles on his neck. While he does that, Murata unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off of the blond. Wolfram takes the shirt off and at the same time kicks off his shoes. No more words are exchanged between the two, wolfram reaches down to Murata's crotch and wraps his hand around it rubbing and caresses his cock, pumping him gently and slowly, as he plants soft kisses on the other boys neck and collar bone. Murata moans and raises his hips and starts breathing hard, his chest heaving.

Wolfram wasn't very experienced in this sort of thing but he knew what made sense, it was a first for the both of them, so he suspected that the other needed to be prepared. He kisses Murata on the cheek and whispers to him "will you raise your legs a little?" Murata complies and wolfram crawls back down to the other boy's bottom, he easily found an opening. He sticks a finger into his mouth making it slippery and wet. He then gently pushes it inside of Murata, he could feel the hole tense up then after a moment the muscles of the hole ease around his finger, and he pushes it deeper inside. He instinctively moves his finger around and rubs against something that confused him but made Murata shout out. Wolfram pulled his finger out and looked up at him to see what was wrong, when he saw the pleasured filled look on the other's face. He went with this and slicked up another finger and stuck both fingers inside of Murata, he rubs against the spot he hit before and spreads his fingers apart stretching the anal hole out. He then moves the two digits in and out of Murata hitting that spot each and every time. Murata shouts out and cries out in pleasure with every stroke, he then pushes back on those fingers, he arches his back and grips the sheets "wolfram please…ah..I...uh…nhg….need". Wolfram smiles "I know".

Wolfram pulls his fingers out and lays back over him; he positions himself over his entrance and eases himself inside the hole slowly out of fear that this will definitely hurt Murata. He then seats himself deep inside of the other and stays there waiting for him to adjust. Murata shivers and tries to get use to the feeling, he then eases his muscles around the blonds' member. Wolfram then pushes forward and then out, allowing Murata's breathing and moaning to guide him to what his body wants. Wolfram rolls his hips and pushes deep in and then pulls out. They get into a good rhythm, going back and forth with one another breathing and moaning in the quiet of the room. Wolfram picks up the pace on his thrusts, moving a little faster and deeper into the warmth of the sage's body. Murata starts gasping and shouting out in pleasure, he arches his back and clutches the sheets. His feet curl and he screams even louder as he finally cums, this triggers wolframs orgasm, and he cums as well. The both of them clutch one another, breathing against each others naked chest, as wolfram falls onto Murata's body.

After a while they laid there, wolfram pulls out and lie against Murata and rests his head on the others shoulder. His breathing had calmed and he kisses Murata's shoulder "you ok?"

Murata's breathing eases and he turns to wolfram, he then smiles "yeah I think so". He turns fully to look at Wolfram "I've gotta tell you, this isn't exactly how I imagined my first time". He then sees that wolfram doesn't even talk to him back for a moment "wolf what's wrong?"

Wolfram was quiet and just laid there for a bit, he then looks at Murata sadly "I'm sorry about all of this, it was supposed to be my plan, and I didn't mean to suck you in to my game of revenge. It's just that I was so angry and I thought I loved him, I didn't want to let go of him, I didn't want to admit to myself that it was over. Then that kiss between us made me confused, the fight between you and Yuri just frustrated me, I was just so mixed up emotionally".

Murata pulls him into his arms for a hug "no I'm sorry. Fighting in front of you like that doesn't solve anything. I promise you I'm not like that at all; it's just that I was really angry about what Yuri tried to do to you. Another proposal would have meant heartbreak". He separates from wolfram and looks at him continuing "I've known him for years, he's not gay or bisexual and he sees you as a best friend, so that is why he doesn't want to lose you. It's childish to want to marry someone just because you want to stay as their friend". He lifts wolframs chin and looks deep into his eyes "you deserve someone who loves you; you deserve to have romance in your life".

Wolfram stares at him lovingly and inches closer to him "are you that someone ken?"

Murata looks at him seriously "absolutely"

Wolfram smiles at him kindly "I think so too"

Murata wraps his arms around wolframs waist "when did you figure this out?"

"When you kissed me" he says quietly "it felt so right, so perfect, I couldn't stop thinking about it but when I kissed Yuri, I felt nothing". Wolfram looks up at Murata again and kisses his bottom lip softly "I love you Ken". He kisses Murata fully on the lips and tightens the hold on him.

Murata tightens his hold on the blond also deepening the kiss. He then separates from him and smiles "I love you too".


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: well this is the end of it. I had difficulty with the ending of this, just trying to figure out how to end it. So I decided to make it simple and quick. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Ending

The next morning

Yuri sits at his desk in the office; he had been alone all night in his room barely getting any sleep. He slugged himself into his office early in the morning and quietly did some paperwork. He then finishes up his work and dismisses himself from the room. He hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of his blond ex-fiancé and wondered if he was with Murata again. The thought of that didn't particularly anger him, but it did worry him. What worried him even more was what Lady Cecelia told him _"she seemed really angry at me over wolfram, did I really hurt him that much? Am I the bad guy here?"_

Conrad enters his room with a tray of tea and snacks for Yuri, he placed it on the table and looks up at him "you missed breakfast; I thought you could use this".

Yuri smiles at him and takes the tea "thank you Conrad". He's about to take a sip, when he notices that Conrad was about to leave "uh…Conrad?"

Conrad turns and smiles a bit "yes you're majesty".

Yuri looks at him seriously "give me your honest opinion. What do you think about the situation between me and wolfram?"

Conrad looks at him for a moment "I try not to interfere with matters such as these, but in my opinion, Wolfram has become too vengeful and you have become too selfish".

Yuri's eyes widened "Vengeful? Selfish?"

Conrad closes the door and walks up to Yuri's desk "yes, I suspected what wolfram was doing from the very beginning, but I decided not to get involved, I wanted the two of you to resolve everything on your own, I became concerned though when I heard what happened during your training session a few days ago. But by that time I was away and couldn't be here to intervene".

Yuri looks away sadly "well don't be too mad at him, it was partly my fault, I got upset and manhandled him a bit without realizing it. So he beat me up".

Conrad looks at him "he beat you up? Did he say anything to you?"

Yuri doesn't look him in the eye "nothing that should have surprised me, coming from wolfram that is".

Conrad analyzes him for a moment longer before speaking "I felt he was being too harsh, you said you don't want to marry him but I couldn't understand why the two of you couldn't be friends. To make someone your enemy simply because they don't love you the way you love them just seems a bit over the top to me".

Yuri smiled a little "well you know wolfram; it's either one way or the other when it comes to him".

Conrad looks at him seriously "you aren't exactly innocent in this whole thing either, I told you from the beginning to treat this matter as delicately as possible. You in turn brought up the letter that wolfram wrote resigning as your fiancé and practically used it against him. You seemed to have forgotten that he resigned as your fiancé in order to keep his uncle from forcing you out of your throne, so you can't blame him for wanting to beat you up". Yuri looks down on the ground shamefully as Conrad continues "everyone has been watching the two of you and they are all worried about you including me. But what concerns me the most is that I have noticed you trying to get wolfram back for all the wrong reasons".

Yuri looks at him a bit taken back by that statement "what do you mean? I really do love wolfram".

Conrad sighs and sits on the edge of Yuri's desk "just answer a couple of questions for me. Can you see yourself in bed with him? Consummating your marriage to him?" Yuri paused and thought for a moment, he hadn't considered this before, having to sleep with another guy. Conrad continues "can you even see yourself kissing him romantically?"

Yuri looks up at him "well we did kiss once, he initiated it though".

"How did it feel" Conrad inquired

Yuri thought for a moment "well, uh…. It was certainly something new; I have never experienced that before so I didn't know how to feel about it". Suddenly gets frustrated with Conrad's interrogation "look there's more to love then the physical act".

Conrad nodded "yes there is but if you were truly in love with him, it wouldn't feel like an awkward moment for you to kiss him, it would feel right like something you would always want to do with that person. It should feel natural to the both of you". Yuri frowns a little, he was beginning to doubt his own feelings, did he love wolfram? Conrad saw the confusion in Yuri's eyes "you don't want wolfram to leave you, your afraid that if he gets married off or if you didn't marry him he would leave and then you would never see him again. That's very selfish of you, your denying him his happiness so you could have yours. Do you really think it's right for you to be able to marry the one you love and have him stand there watching you move on with your life without having a life of his own. He would be forever trapped as your bodyguard destined to be lonely".

Yuri frowned sadly "I honestly hadn't thought of that". He started feeling awful for not being more considerate of wolframs feelings "but I just… I mean if he leaves then……"

Conrad looks at him compassionately, he was glad that he was finally getting through to his godson "I understand you've come to see him as your most valued ally and closest friend, almost like a second brother. I understand that you don't want to lose that ally but if you really love him, and if you were really his friend, then you will understand that his world does not always have to revolve around you, his happiness does not always have to involve you, once you can come to terms with that, then you can let him go". He gets up from the desk and walks over to the door finished with his pep talk, he then turns one last time to Yuri "one more thing Yuri, I want to let you know that Lady Celli is not mad at you, and she certainly doesn't hate you, she simply feels that you are misguided, and does not want to see her son hurt because of it. She cares for the both of you, we all do, but in the end we must look out for wolframs best interest even if that means having to go against you in the process". He smiles then walks out the door.

Yuri nods a bit even though he couldn't bring himself to smile, he had to admit that Conrad was right "_I understand now Conrad, none of you hate me, I did something wrong so you all have to administer tough love and punish me to protect wolfram"._ He understood because that is what his family would do for him if the roles were reversed. Still that didn't make letting go of wolf any easier on him. He then walks toward the door and then opens it to step out, when suddenly he sees wolfram standing there.

Wolfram stood there a bit shocked, he was going to open the door when it flew open to reveal Yuri on the other side coming out. The blond only had his white shirt on and the blue uniform pants from his usual outfit. He didn't notice he had left the jacket in Murata's room, "Yuri, we need to talk".

Yuri noticed wolfram wardrobe malfunction but chose to ignore it. He also didn't feel like staying in the office "follow me". He steps out and walks toward the library, with wolfram following close behind him. They entered the library which was very ironic to wolfram seeing as how that is where everything began, he suppressed a chuckle as they found a seat, sitting opposite one another looking at each other before Yuri spoke "what did you want to talk about?" Wolfram grins at him "I think you know". The two sat there and talked for the first time in months, they talked with one another for hours about everything that had gone on for the past couple of days. They also spoke about their future and what it had in store for them both. The next couple of days went by uneventfully, and the two got along with each other. It was like old times again before the engagement was broken between them. Everyone at the palace was glad that the two reconciled, and everything at the palace went back to normal. As the days turned to months the two became close again, and everyone knew exactly what would come next in their relationship.

One year later

Its wedding day for Yuri and his fiancé, they had been planning for this the entire year with the help of Lady Cellie of course. Lady Cellie is in wolfram's room preparing the bride's wedding dress putting in the fine details of the gown while the bride wore it. She then puts the veil on the brides blond head and walks around to look at the front of the dress "oh my, you look positively stunning. Everyone's eyes will be on you".

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Greta walked in with her flower girl dress on smiling, "Grandma Cellie, the ceremony is about to start".

Lady Cellie smiles back at her "alright we will be right out honey". She then looks back at the bridal dress and is satisfied with the last minute changes she made to it "well dear it's time". She hugs the bride "oh dear child, I am so happy for you, you've finally found love". She finally leads the bride to the door and they walk out towards the temple.

In The temple of the Great One

Yuri stands there at the Alter looking into the eyes of his beautiful fiancé, he remembered how rough things were in the beginning of their relationship, but ever since that talk in the library he knew that everything was going to change for the better. Now here they were half way towards the end of the ceremony, ready to be together forever. Murata his stood on his side with a worried look on his face, he had been a bit on edge all day, trying to avoid Yuri's eyes along the way to the ceremony. Yuri stole a glance at him wondering if Murata had a problem with this. The part where they exchange rings came and Yuri snaps out of it to check his suit, he pushes his hands into his pockets and instantly turns pale. The bride across from him frowns knowing instantly that this wimp must have forgotten the ring; Yuri whispers a little to Murata "uh… you have the ring?"

Murata nervously looks at him "uh… yeah well you see it's on its way".

Yuri gives him a shocked looks "what? You mean it's not here? Well where is it?"

Suddenly the doors to the temple open and wolfram stands there out of breath holding a black box in his hand "its right here". He runs down the aisle towards Yuri and his bride and gives the box to Yuri, he then smiles at the bride "the wimp wanted it engraved, and his wimpy best friend forgot to pick it up". He then gives the bride a hug "good luck with him Catherine you're going to need it".

Yuri glares at him "hey I'm not that bad" and Catherine simply chuckles. Wolfram goes to stand next to Murata who was blushing from embarrassment. Murata whispers to him slightly "thanks you got here just in time; I was avoiding him all day so that he wouldn't ask about the ring".

Wolfram gives his lover a playful grin "what would you two do without me?"

The rest of the ceremony went on without a hitch, when it was over everyone threw rice at the happy couple as they went off to their horse drawn carriage. Catherine then stops and turns around ready to toss the bouquet, as she flung it in the air all the ladies there scrambled with each other to catch it before it lands. But they were no match for wolfram who jumped straight up in the air and snatched it before it hit the ground. All the ladies pouted and separated from each other but wolfram looks directly at Murata and points his bouquet straight at him grinning playfully, it was clear who he wanted to marry. He walks toward Murata and kisses him on the lips.

Murata smiles and kisses back as Yuri and Catherine go into the carriage "nice catch".

Wolfram smiles back at him, his eyes raking over the sage's body "I know". He then looks back at the carriage as it rode away. Wolfram then looks at Lady Cellie, "Mother, I thought that they would be traveling to the other world".

Lady Cellie dabs her eyes with a tissue, weddings always made her cry "we decided it would be best for Catherine if they spent their honeymoon in an atmosphere she is more familiar with". The two blonds watch as the newly wed couple disappear in the distance "one boy down, and one to go". She looks at wolfram and Murata who came to hug him from behind "well when's the date for you two to be wed".

Murata smiles at wolfram then looks back to answer Lady Cellie "well we decided to wait for Yuri to come back from his honeymoon before preparing for our wedding. We want him to be there for our ceremony". He then looks back at wolfram smiling "that's if you're ok with spending the rest of your life with a wise man".

Wolfram hugs the bouquet he was holding to him and touches foreheads with Murata "I think I can manage". He and Murata kiss each other passionately as the guests started to disburse and leave.

Murata separates from wolfram and takes his hand "until then why don't I show you this time exactly how much you mean to me". And with that he leads wolfram away from the departing guests and to his private chambers.

Lady Celie smiles in their direction and eye's Conrad for a moment thinking to herself. _"You know if my letter was able to get Yuri a bride, I wonder what it will do for Conrad"._ She grins and walks off along with everyone else back home, thinking of her next match making adventure.

The End


End file.
